


Ink

by brokenhalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhalo/pseuds/brokenhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU. In this world every person gets to know the name of their soul mate on their 16th birthday. Dean really looks forward to it but when it finally happens, he's very disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

Dean expected a different present for his sixteenth birthday. That was the day when the name of his soul mate written in a black ink was supposed to appear on his wrist. He was hoping to see Lisa’s name, his school love. But he was surprised when he woke up on his birthday. The dark ink clearly read the word CASTIEL.  
He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know anyone with a name like that. It wasn’t even a female name. He really believed in this prophecy and couldn’t wait until his birthday but when it finally happened he was greatly disappointed and found that it was all bullshit.  
When it was Sam’s turn, the older Winchester got even more depressed. His brother got name JESSICA and was transported with delight because he was sure it was his best friend that he had a crush on since forever. His parents were also a living example that the prophecy does come true. John and Mary are very common names so it took them some time, but eventually they have found each other and fell in love at first sight. Still, Dean didn’t want to believe this.   
When Dean turned 29 it’s been a long time since he had already forgotten about this. He wasn’t looking for a mysterious Castiel. He dated some girls from time to time but that was all. He didn’t want to become involved. He was too busy. He had his own mechanical plant so he didn’t need heart problems. But one day a strange man came to his plant. He was wearing a suit and a cream-colored trench coat. He looked like an ordinary accountant but there was something special about him. Dean had no idea what was it but no one has ever impressed him so much.   
“Good morning!” he smiled greeting his new client. He tried to maintain his professionalism but the sky-blue eyes of a stranger made it difficult. “How can I help you?”  
“Good morning” man answered with a low voice. “My name is Castiel Novak. I came for a servicing.”  
Dean didn’t say a word. His mouth opened from shock but he just stood there and stared at the man. Castiel frowned.   
“Is everything okay?” he asked.  
“What?” Dean answered after a while. “Oh, yes! Everything’s just great!”  
Dean has finally calmed down and started working. He was done quickly so he gave Castiel the invoice and he was even brave enough to ask him out for a cup of coffee. He didn’t know what has gotten into him. He was even more surprised when the man said yes. Dean stared at the door long after the mystery man was gone. “Maybe there is some truth in it…” he thought. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to wait long to make sure. He got an answer the next day when they met again. And the next dates confirmed that even more.


End file.
